


I am still right here

by sablefluffy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sablefluffy/pseuds/sablefluffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Дерек иногда думал, что бог был рядом всю его сознательную жизнь. Его лица менялись, его голоса менялись, и даже его карающая длань принимала самые разнообразные формы. Но бог всегда был где-то поблизости. Даже тогда, когда они были в ссоре.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am still right here

_"Лишь цветок света на поле тьмы даёт мне силы продолжить путь." (с) Джонни Кэш_

 

Дерек иногда думал, что бог был рядом всю его сознательную жизнь. Его лица менялись, его голоса менялись, и даже его карающая длань принимала самые разнообразные формы. Но бог всегда был где-то поблизости. Даже тогда, когда они были в ссоре.  
  
***  
  
В семь лет бог был двухмерным, нарисованным карандашом и добрым. Он сидел на облаке, присматривая за маленьким оборотнем, и усмехался в бороду, когда слышал сбивчивое бормотание молитвы перед сном: «Господь, пастырь мой, прости, я забыл, как дальше, но ты ведь не будешь сердиться? Боженька, спасибо за хороший день, сегодня мама испекла яблочный пирог, а еще мороженое было, только вот Лора дернула меня за волосы, больно, и ведь ей даже сдачи не дашь, потому что она девчонка, а папа говорил, что девочек бить нельзя, даже сестер, и что ты велел прощать. Господь, дядя Питер обещал взять меня завтра на рыбалку, если не будет дождя, прошу тебя, сделай так, чтобы не было дождя, мне так хочется пойти, дядя обещал научить меня ловить форель без удочки, я буду хорошо себя вести, обещаю! Если я умру во сне, забери мою душу к себе. Спокойной ночи, Господь». Укутавшись в одеяло и получив от мамы традиционный поцелуй, Дерек, уже засыпая, мимолетно пожалел, что забыл попросить бога напомнить Санте про велосипед.  
  
***  
  
В двенадцать бог стал крутым. У его ангелов были пламенеющие мечи и крылья, опаленные в боях. Его голос стал шумным и громким, его ветер склонял деревья штормами, его молнии пронзали небо. И когда Дерек, обратившись, мчался сквозь мокрый лес, всей кожей вдыхая запах прелых листьев и напитанного водой мха, он чувствовал себя псом господним. Зверем, одновременно всемогущим и ничтожным. Мама вздыхала, когда он пачкал чистый пол грязными босыми ногами, Лора морщила нос, отец молча вздергивал подбородок, подняв взгляд от газеты – и сын видел в его глазах тень родительской гордости. Дерек втайне надеялся, что бог тоже немножко им гордится.  
  
***  
  
В шестнадцать бог обрел голос Джонни Кэша и начал вступать в диалоги посредством автомобильных радиоприемников. «У любви такой сладкий вкус», пел бог, когда Дерек, тяжело дыша и пытаясь удержать когти, вжимался в автомобильное кресло. «Я влюбился в тебя как мальчишка», пел бог, когда Кейт влажно ласкала языком поджимающийся живот. «Но огонь стал неуправляемым», пел бог, когда Дерек упирался затылком в подголовник, и выдыхал «Еще, боже, Кейт, пожалуйста, еще, пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста…»  
  
«Кольцо огня», пел бог, «Кольцо огня».  
  
***  
  
Через три недели Дерек с богом перестал разговаривать. Не сразу после пожара. И не тогда, когда сбежал с немноголюдных поминок в местной похоронной конторе, не в силах выносить чужие лица. И не тогда, когда выкрикивал обвинения и проклятия в темное молчаливое небо. И не тогда, когда систематично превращал кости рук в мелкое крошево, избивая скалистый валун, и начиная все сначала, едва тело успевало регенерировать. Дерек перестал разговаривать с богом, когда из радиоприемника донеслись первые гитарные аккорды «Боли».   
  
\- Знаешь что? – сказал тогда Дерек, заглянув в зеленоватые глаза магнитолы. – Иди-ка ты нахуй, боженька.   
  
После чего выдрал приемник из гнезда.  
  
  
***  
  
Нью-Йорк не слушал кантри, не смотрел в небо, не пах гарью. В Нью-Йорке было никак. Нью-Йорк был забит людьми и одновременно казался пустым, словно заброшенный театр, полный призраков. Стая, приютившая их с Лорой, даже не пыталась притворяться семьей, за что Дерек был искренне благодарен. Сестра целовала его перед сном – и за это Дерек был благодарен тоже.  
  
***  
  
Именно Лора отвела его а тату-салон. Заволокла практически силой, пару раз хорошенько рыкнув для острастки. Когда мастер вышел в подсобку, чтобы ответить на телефонный звонок, Лора стиснула ладонь брата и жарко выдохнула в самое ухо:  
  
\- Пусть перегорит сейчас, Дерек. Здесь и сейчас. Если ты так веришь в свою вину, то пусть она вся останется там, жертвой и искуплением. Пусть, Дерек. Отпусти себя. Позволь себе.  
  
Все четыре часа, за которые трикселион огненным цветком распускался на спине, Лора сидела на полу возле кушетки и держала Дерека за руку.  
  
Ему действительно стало легче дышать. Но не настолько, чтобы снова начать слушать радио.  
  
***  
  
Когда у Дерека появилось собственная стая, основным лейтмотивом его человеческой половины стал, своего рода, экзистенциальный родительский ужас. Волк подарил бетам укусы, волк дисциплинарно ломал им кости, волк учил их выживать. Что делать со всем прочим, Дерек-человек не знал. Айзек балансировал на бритвенно остром лезвии между гневом и виной, Бойд держался тени и, похоже, намеревался оставаться в ней и дальше, а Эрика одевалась, как малолетняя проститутка.  
  
Через пару недель после обращения она вернулась посреди ночи, пропахшая прокисшим пивом, случайным сексом, равнодушными прикосновениями – не в первый раз. И пришла к Дереку в постель, чтобы разрыдаться у него на груди – впервые. Поглаживая мягкие волосы и пытаясь унять дрожь, сотрясавшую девчонку, Хейл едва удержался от того, чтобы попенять богу на ее родителей. Они даже не заметили, что дочь не ночует дома. Может быть, они ей так доверяют. Может быть, им просто наплевать.  
  
Обнимая Эрику, свернувшуюся клубочком и уснувшую под боком, Дерек остро пожалел, что в комплекте с красными глазами альфы не идет диплом психотерапевта. Он стал бы своим первым пациентом.  
  
***  
  
Разово прервать радиомолчание Дерека заставил Стайлз. Когда Хейл признался, наконец, самому себе, что обтирает пацаном стены вовсе не ради наглядной демонстрации смертельных угроз, он вышел на улицу и нашел взглядом в ночном небе Большую Медведицу.  
  
\- Стилински? Серьезно, Стилински?! Заебись. Ты, боженька, охуенно пошутил, когда обрек меня на малолетку, полного вечной любви к девчонке Питера!  
  
Боженька подмигнул бортовыми огнями самолета, заходящего на посадку, и на этом беседу свернул. Видимо, решил попридержать Джонни Кэша для более удобного случая.  
  
***  
  
Стайлз поминает бога по поводу и без. Чаще без. Изрыгает восклицания, ругаясь на Скотта, пытаясь отнять у Айзека последний пончик, спотыкаясь на ровном месте, встретив воскресшего дядюшку Хейла в супермаркете, победив в споре, проиграв в споре.   
  
Но иногда повод есть. Действительно есть.  
  
\- О боже, - решительно выдыхает Стайлз, перед тем как дернуть Дерека на себя, неловко охватить руками шею, найти ртом губы, - О боже, - хриплой мольбой повторяет Стайлз, когда Хейл наконец выпускает его из поцелуя, чтобы позволить глотнуть воздуха.  
  
\- Обоже-боже-боже, - непрерывно стонет Стайлз, сжимая Дерека внутри, разлетаясь на осколки, выплескиваясь себе на живот.  
  
\- О боже, Дерек, - улыбается солнечно Стайлз, когда их пот на его коже слегка остывает, а дыхание восстанавливается - Это было… Боже, это было охуенно!  
  
 _Да, думает про себя Дерек, да. Было охуенно._  И ему почему-то кажется, что Джонни Кэш с этим согласился бы.  
  
The end

**Author's Note:**

> Саундтрек: Johnny Cash - Hurt


End file.
